


Not What I Was Expecting

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin's Creed3: The aftermath of Haytham and Ziio's kiss at the Temple entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Was Expecting

‘I should go.’ He had said. Haytham had to admit that it was more out of gentlemanly proprietary than anything else. He didn’t really want to. He enjoyed being here with her, even if the cave had not been what he was expecting.

After all their work, all their planning, all their searching, he now finally stood at what the Order believed to be the precursor site. There should have been something here, he thought. Some Temple, some sort of artefact, some piece of…power. It had not been what he was expecting at all, the key should have opened a door.

He felt dejected. It had all been for nothing. Everything. So many lives lost. He wondered what the other men would say, Charles, Thomas, John and William. They had also worked equally as hard but he, he was the Grandmaster. He was supposed to lead them, encourage them, give them reason. But now he had none himself. It was nothing but a simple cave with primitive doodling’s; Haytham sighed heavily.

A soft hand enclosed his; he glanced down at the small fingers encased in his glove. Haytham raised his eyes slowly to her face to meet her deep-chocolate coloured gaze. She looked at him with understanding and warmth and, he noted unhappily, a slight mixture of pity.

She had been kind to him, this native woman. No doubt she could sense his feelings of disappointment and had told him the meaning of the paintings and symbols, hinting that there was a lesson to be learned here. He didn’t know if he could be bothered but the delicate brush of her fingers across his back and the touch of her hand had pulled him out of his reverie.

Despite it all, he had enjoyed their time together. She was strong and brave, quickly witted and smart; everything he could possibly look for in a woman. She was nothing like the simpering, pampered ladies of his social class he had not time for them, for her, he felt like he could have all the time in the world.

Ziio had looked at him expectantly, a small smile playing on her lips, just the briefest of quirks at the corner. That is when his conscious had kicked in and decided that, despite some of the despicable things he had done in his life so far, he could not be so improper towards her. 

His indecision still playing through his mind, she was still holding his hand, her other came upwards to cup his cheek tenderly. His glove prevented him from feeling her hand in his, but now her soft warm fingers pressed against his face and he closed his eyes, lost in the delicious feeling of her skin. 

He breathed deeply as she reached up on tip toes towards him; instinctively he bent his head to meet her, lips crashing together in that first tentative embrace. Their kisses grew more forceful, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hands eased down to encircle her waist.

Ziio gave a small sigh, muffled by their mouths, her lips parting against his ever so slightly. Haytham decided to take advantage, sliding his tongue gently into her mouth, massaging hers with his own and deepening their kiss as he pulled her body against the line of his.

She broke away from him and his mind panicked thinking he had overstepped himself. He braces for a slap across the face-it wouldn’t be his first, he mused, but instead her fingers were travelling down to his chest and playing with the folds of his jacked, he gazed down at her with hooded lust filled eyes, kissing her gently on the forehead and then the top of her hair. Realising that she wasn’t running away from him, Haytham embraced the woman before him, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against the top of her head, rubbing back and forth like a cat.

He could have quite happily have stayed like this forever. Any thought of leaving and going back to the Order was now completely out his mind. They could wait for his report on the site for a few hours…days…weeks more. He didn’t care; the disappointment at his discovery had been too great. All he could think of now was the warm body pressed against the front of his and the fact she had kissed him.

His mind reeled. How could he tell her what she had come to mean to him over the last few months? He didn’t have the words and doubted he had emotional expression given the man he was. Their time together had been disjointed, erratic; she disappeared into the woods frustratingly often and Haytham would not see her for weeks on end but yet…yet he valued their time he did spend in her company, looked forward to it in fact.

‘Ziio, I-‘

She pulled away from their hug and silenced him with a finger to his lips before reaching up for another kiss.

Oh to hell with it, he thought, as he kissed her back ferociously. Chivalry had never been his strong point when a pretty girl was involved and he wasn’t taking advantage of her, she actually wanted this and no doubt, he mused, she can easily take care of herself. He wasn’t too sure he could make her do anything she didn’t want to. Ziio was far too strong and independent, she could probably slit this throat in his sleep with that knife of hers and he would never hear her coming.

Her lips were intoxicating; he could not get enough, the taste of her and slow rhythmic working of her tongue on his exciting him. His body reacting instinctively, he resisted the urge to grind the front of his body into hers, in case the forwardness startled her. 

Haytham felt gently tugging on his jacked, on the redcoat uniform they had ‘liberated’ from a scouting party for their plan. He opened his eyes as Ziio pulled back a small frustrated crease in her brow line, her hands pulling on the front of his jacket. He looked downward. 

He sighed inwardly. His clothing was too complex. The uniform was full of straps and buckles and loops; much more complex than the simple clothing the natives wore on a day to day basis. Ziio seemed eager to get him out his clothing; his heart soared at the prospect. More experienced with dressing himself in such, Haytham quickly removed his gloves and shrugged out the red jacket and the under tunic, the cooler air of the cave causing him to shiver slightly in the thin white undershirt he was now left in.

Ziio had watched him struggle to get the jacket off, casting an appraising look over his body as small fingers ran over the cotton shirt; he could feel the touch along his skin underneath like a fiery trail. His breathing was becoming heavier under her touch, his body anticipating hers.

He watched her every movement, eager for some clue as to where this was going and how fast he could progress without her changing her mind and bolting out the cave. His hand lay limp at his sides as he watched her take a few steps back before bending over and unloosening the coverings on her feet, toeing her shoes off as she straightened. Haytham couldn’t help stare at the graceful, fluid movements as her muscles flexed and bunched as she reached up behind her neck undoing a small string before untying another at her waist.

His mouth went dry and his breath catching in his throat as with these few deft movements her entire garment slid to the floor, leaving her in nothing but the decorative jewellery she wore. He was stunned at the sudden reveal of her body; he noticed goosebumps now rising on her bare flesh in the cool cave as she looked back at him unselfconsciously nude.

Haytham wetted his lips, it was a stunningly beautiful sight, dark coffee colours skin, toned muscles but the definite swell of breast and hips gave a womanly softness to her silhouette. He cast his eyes downwards with a flush, slightly ashamed of the unbridled thoughts running through his head and the fact he had been openly staring at her with wonder, like some sort of first time teenager.

She crossed the few paces back to him, enfolding her body against him as he wrapped his arms around her to ward of the cold air of the cave, his hands sliding over her soft, supple skin. He traced her shoulders, sliding down her arms, her sides, fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her hips; he noted she now seemed smaller before him, more delicate, more…breakable. There was not a huge gap in their respective heights and the clothing she wore was not particularly bulky, yet suddenly, she seemed tiny before him and he became more aware of his physical presence over her, god he didn’t want to hurt her.

Not wanting to seem unfair, he pulled back to slid his shirt up over his head, exposing his torso. As their lips met he felt her hand reach up and tug at his hair before she gently pulled the ribbon away releasing his ponytail. His hair slid forwards to frame his face as the red ribbon fluttered to the floor. Haytham could not help shudder in pleasure as her hands came down to his bare chest, rubbing along his skin, tracing old scares and marks delicately before wrapping them around him, cradling his back.

A small part in the back of his brain told him that a sacred cave was not probably the place to be doing this but they were at a point of no return. His body eager to continue the exploration of the beautiful one before him, he mused that he should probably get them into a comfier position. 

Reluctantly he broke away from her kisses and caresses to spread his coat on the floor before doing the same with her discarded dress then a few fur hides from the supply packs that they had left near the entrance. The result was a cushion of mixed clothing and fabric, illuminated by a few oil lamps.

Taking Ziio in his arms he eased her down into the clothing hoping it would afford at least a little more softness and comfort than the bare stone floor.

As she lay on her back he moved slightly to the side, bracing himself off her on one elbow, their legs tangled together as his other hand trailed intricate paths down her body. He delighted in the silky feeling of her skin as he ran his palm along her exposed body, slightly worrying that his hands may feel rough and calloused to her from years of swordplay. He grinned inwardly as he eyes fluttered closed, her soft moans and gasps as he touched upon a sensitive or ticklish spot. Well then, she didn’t seem to mind his rough hands one bit.

His hand tentatively cupped a breast, rolling the heavier flesh in his palm, circling his thumb around her nipple as it hardened under his touch. Ziio gave a soft moan into his mouth which encouraged him to continue. Haytham dipped his head down from her moist lips, seeking out the flesh he had just fondled before closing his mouth around her nipple and sucking gently. Her back arched under him pushing her chest further into his face. He lapped at it with his tongue, circling the areola before biting his teeth down firmly, but gently, into her breast. He quickly skirted his head to pay the same attention to the other as her fingers tangled in his hair, squeezing and offering gently encouragement for his ministrations.

He trailed a warm, wet line of kisses across her torso, his nose nuzzling just under her breast hearing her small giggle as his hair tickled her skin. He continued southwards across her stomach placing little kisses around her navel before rimming his tongue around the edge. She gaped and squirmed as he plunged his tongue into her belly button before circling the entrance again.

Haytham glanced up the line of her body. He enjoyed watching her back arch, her breasts move as this fierce, uncompromising and maddening woman writhed under his touch. His eyes met hers as she looked down at him, he never broke the gaze, wanting to see her reaction as he kissed lower, nibbling along the line of her hip bones.

Wiggling himself into a comfortable position between her legs, he putting a large hand on either thigh to spread them wider and to give himself more room. He trailed small kisses and nipped playfully along the inside of her thighs before coming to rest at the junction of her legs. He inhaled the musky, natural scent of her as he licked along her outer lips, his nose brushing the slight coarser thatch of pubic hair. He slid his tongue further in, lapping in one long movement, through her folds. Ziio’s breath hitched above him, her thighs tensed under his fingers. Haytham did it again, watching her excitedly as she writhed above him before doing it a third time, one long lick from her opening to her clit.

Satisfied she was enjoying his ministrations, he ran his tongue over her clit, focusing his attention on the area that he knew would give her the most pleasure, the small sensitive bundle hardened and filled with blood under his touch. He gently massaged it with the pad of his tongue before closing his lips around her and began sucking gently. She whimpered for him and it was music to his ears. 

Haytham had to tighten his hold on her hips as Ziio bucked them under him trying to get more pressure and friction from his teasing mouth. He worked her until he could feel her thighs quivering under his hands and her body was slick and wet from her own arousal, before pulling back. She was spread on the covers before him, panting heavily; he though she looked stunning with her legs spread and her pussy glistening in wetness from her own arousal and his mouth. 

Ziio reached out to him ‘Haytham,’ she whispered. He swallowed, his ego loving the pleading sound of her voice.

He couldn’t have done anything but comply with her need, his own becoming too difficult to ignore. Quickly, he rolled over and began removing the rest of his clothing, sliding off his boots as she reached over to help, small fingers deftly unlacing the front of his breeches. Haytham groaned and closed his eyes, fighting for control as her hand inadvertently brushed his erection. She helped him wiggle out his trousers until he was finally as naked as her. Her hand reached out, fingertip brushing his hardened cock delicately, before encasing him in her palm and giving a gently squeeze. He gasped and slapped her hand away earning him a shocked look as his body moved to cover hers again.

‘Shhh, I’m sorry, I won’t last if you do that,’ he murmured in her ear as an apology. He kissed her cheek, along to the corners of her mouth before covering her lips again with his own.

Her legs spread further as Haytham settled himself between them, arms wrapping around to clutch at his back. He kissed her fiercely, possessively, as he flexed his hips, pushing his straining cock into the warm softness in one fluid movement. Ziio cried out but it was lost into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his hips in silent encouragement, her hands slide to his waist as he propped himself up on his arms either side of her for a better angle.

He drew himself out agonisingly slowly, almost completely withdrawing from her before plunging back in. It had been a while, he thought, and she felt wonderful. Haytham did not want this to be over too quickly so timed his pace, concentrating on not getting lost in her warm soft body and rushing things. 

It was not easy. Ziio wriggled under him, hip rising to meet his thrusts, fingers gripping his hips, pulling in encouragement. He was lost in bliss and he knew she would be the end of him one way or another as he broke away from their kisses to bury his face in her neck, rocking his body into hers. She was placing gentle pecks on his exposed neck; he tensed as her teeth gently bit down into his should, causing a delicious tremble down his body. 

Nails raked down his back, he couldn’t help but groan and arch, lifting his hips and almost driving her up off the ground. Suddenly, he felt pressure on the back of his knee and strong hands pushing and pulling his hips. Startled, Haytham now found himself deftly rolled onto his back looking up at the native woman above him as she straddled his waist. She was smirking at him and his shocked expression as he wondered how she had turned the tabled so quickly. 

Haytham sighed when her body covered his, his cock had slid out of her as she turned them and was now trapped between her stomach and his. Her soft breasts crushed against his chest as she leaned over and kissed him deeply.

Ziio sat up, raising herself off his hips slightly as she reached a hand down to grab his cock and position him at the entrance of her. He bit back an ecstatic groan, closing his eyes and flinging his head backwards as she sank onto him fully until he was sheath inside her. God she was tight from this angle and the sight of her naked body above his was making his arousal almost painful.

He opened his eyes to watch her as she rolled her hips on top of him. Haytham concentrated on his breathing as Ziio danced above him, his hands slid across her thighs, her hips, up to cup her breasts as she bucked her body, rhythmically on top of his. She covered his hands with hers as he kneaded her flesh before entwining their fingers and pulling him away. She leaned over, pinning both his hands in hers at the side of his head, grinning down at him as his cock continued slid in and out.

He smirked at her. She was enjoying the power over him, having him under her, hearing him moaning and begging her like the goddess she was as her body shamelessly rode his. She thought she had him, he thought. He let her enjoy it for a while; he certainly found it erotic, her taking charge of him. He could feel her thighs bunch, her inner muscles tighten around him as she move up and down varying her movements with rolls of her hips causing him to bit his lip in an effort to stop from coming right now into her. His eyes roamed her body, she was so beautiful, he was falling in love with her.

Haytham used his strength and pushed upwards, pulling her around to change positions so that he was back covering her. The native woman squeaked and then giggled at his sudden actions as she found herself on her back again. He growled down at her; ‘enough of that, girl.’ Her eyes sparkled in mischief as she laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose as he grinned down at her.

Eager, his body joined with hers again while he leaned his head down to capture her soft lips. He was so close, he could feel his body tightening, a pressure low in his groin telling him he wouldn’t last long. Haytham threw one of her long lean legs over his forearm to get a better angle, all pretence of rhythm lost; now it was simply two bodies crushing together in desperate need of release. 

He felt Ziio tense under him; her inner muscles clamped down on his cock as she cried out and buried her face into his neck, fingers splayed across his shoulders. She was panting heavily in his ear as a few thrusts later his own orgasm released fluid into her waiting body. 

His arms quivered, protesting the weight he was holding on them, his legs felt like jelly as he collapsed, rolling slightly to the side as to not crush the woman below him, grimacing as his softening cock slid out of her, the feeling far too sensitive given the orgasm he had just had.

They were both breathing heavily, he noted, her skin flush and glistening with sweat from their exertions. She turned her head to look into his eyes as she gently brought a hand up to brush a lock of his hair out of his face. His pride elated, it had been many years since his last sexual encounter and he had still managed to come a gentlemanly second. He was rather proud of that.

He smiled at her, ‘I love you, Ziio.’ There he had said it. No going back now. What would happen would happen and they would just need to deal with it as it came. She looked at him, a little sadly. His heart sank. Did she not love him? Did she have any feelings at all? She gave him a small, unsure smile as she scooted closed towards him, pulling a fur up and over to cover them as a makeshift blanket against the cool draught of the cave and the cooling sweat on their bodies. He pulled her into his chest and tucked her head under his chin as they embraced. 

Haytham heard a soft murmur below him as she uttered something in her native tongue he didn’t know what it meant. He chose hope and to believe it was an affirmation of what he said to her. He kissed the top of her head pulling her more tightly towards him as they both relaxed and dozed off listening to the gentle wind outside and the lamp light flickering across the paintings wishing that they could stay like this forever.

 

~End


End file.
